dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Grigori
Overview '''Grigori' is a giant red, firebreathing Dragon. He attacks the village of Cassardis at the beginning of the game during Harbinger of Destruction, taking the incipient Arisen's heart and initiating their quest to get it back. Though he then disappears, the whole of Gransys and the wider world is set into panic by his appearance. Allies send aid to each other, whilst kings and dukes make preparations for war; others run and hide. Despite this, no more is heard of the Dragon for some time, until he strikes without warning at the keep of The Greatwall, ruining the fortress. He then retires to The Tainted Mountain, where the Arisen and their allies must face him down in The Final Battle. General Info Stats Attacks Tactics Offensive * Grigori's heart is the primary weak spot, it must be exposed and struck in order to inflict significant damage. *Grigori cannot be defeated until the Arisen lands a final blow on his heart. * Immune to almost all debilitations except Poison. * Strong against Fire- and Holy-enchanted weapons and spells. *Weak against Dark-enchanted weapons and spells. *Climb up the Dragon's legs and attack his heart. For tips, see Climbing. * The ideal climbing position to attack the heart is at the bottom left, where the Dragon cannot grab the Arisen. Sparkly yellow-orange blood spews forth when damage is being inflicted. The Dragon will stay grounded once sufficient damage is dealt. * During the Dragon's fiery dive attack, it is possible (with impeccable timing) to grab onto him as he nears the ground. If successful, the Dragon will hover high in mid-air and remain aloft. Climbing up and striking the heart will cause him to crash to the ground. The Arisen will not take fall damage from the resulting impact. ;Class specific *Consider hiring or being a Sorcerer or Mage with Dark Affinity. * Mystic Knights : Abyssal Anguish is extremely effective in conjunction with Abyssal Trance. * Consider preparing dark based spells with great power such as Great Sacrifice (Magick Archer), or High Maelstrom (Sorcerer). Defensive * The warning sign for the Dragon's fireball barrage is that he rears back on his hind legs and his mouth will begin to glow white while charging. * If the Dragon flies away beyond the party's attack range, mount one of the Ballistae located around the battlefield to ground him, aiming for the heart. Beware that the Dragon will assault the Arisen while mounted on the turret, destroying that Ballista. * Be careful when clinging to the Dragon when he flies up; the Arisen can fall to their death, even with a full stamina bar. Lore Grigori is a giant red dragon, similar to the fire breathing Drake, but many times more powerful. It is thought that the Dragon's corporeal strength is made up of the hearts of his victims, the Arisen. In truth it is later revealed that he was once a "pawn", and furthermore, a former Arisen. His purpose is to serve as a test for persons of strong character who might one day take up the post of Seneschal. The Dragon himself was created from an Arisen who failed at the final step - vanquished by the Seneschal. As holder of the hearts of Arisen, they, through the Dragon's protection, are given virtual immortality, and do not age - however, should the Dragon be slain, their age catches up with them, as the release of the hearts the Dragon holds makes them mortal again. Arisen meeting the challenge of the Dragon are traditionally given a Faustian choice: face him in battle, or exchange the life of a loved one for any worldly power they could desire. By accepting the bargain, an Arisen becomes the thrall of the Dragon and their quest ends. But if the Arisen accepts the challenge, they have the opportunity to defeat him, win back their heart - or die trying. Lore notes *The Faith keeps records and scriptures concerning knowledge of the Dragon - and for this reason the Arisen's childhood friend Quina joins them in an attempt to find a cure for the wound the Dragon inflicted. *The nihilist cult known as Salvation worships the Dragon, or at least the destruction he brings. *According to the monk Haslett, the Dragon will 'roar thrice' - the interpretation of this is unclear, though the Arisen will encounter the Dragon only three times during their quest. *The events leading to the ending Servitude show the process by which a new Dragon is created: If the Arisen fails to defeat the Seneschal during the quest Final Judgment, they will transform into a Dragon; thus continuing the cycle. This also unlocks the Servitude achievement/trophy. *It is certain the Dragon encountered by Savan during the quest The End at the Beginning is not Grigori, since he must have slain a Dragon during events that occurred long ago. Quotes ;The End at the Beginning *''"Come, Arisen... Forge in my fire the next link in the endless chain..."'' *''"Now choose. Flee, or step forth... Take hold of what lies beyond. Claim mastery o'er the eternal ring!"'' ;Harbinger of Destruction *''unknown'' (Latin, no subtitles) ;Newly Arisen *''"If you would face me... Take up arms, newly Arisen."'' *''"Take up arms, Arisen... For my kind do not heed the toothless."'' *''"Newly Arisen... Walker of the path... Take up arms. To me... Come to me..."'' ;Deny Salvation *''"The rantings of an upjumped zealot make for tedious listening. His ilk serves no role in what is to come. Only my death will staunch the flood of destruction... A task still far beyond your means."'' *''"If you would face me, seek me out and I shall allow it. But heed the zealot's lesson well-- When the weak court death, they find it."'' *''"Until then, I shall hold your little keepsake safe. Your "Dragonforged" will speak for my diligence in that. The choice falls not to me, nor to the whims of fate... It is yours alone."'' ;The Final Battle :Introduction *''"What is your purpose here, Arisen? If you sought to live you had naught but run and hide yourself away. But then, tell me, child of man... what does it mean to live in truth? To wage war against the passing days? To pray to the unseen for a few breaths more? To raise grand cities from stone, and spawn new life in turn? Mankind has done this, yes, and more. But is the tapestry you weave truly of your own design?"'' *''"Their kind is easy to fathom, they go on living from simple fear of death. But not mankind. Some welcome the end with arms outstretched, while others come to face death incarnate, arms in hand. I ask again, what is your purpose here Arisen?"'' *''"One path to your survival, lies in my defeat. Still my heart, and you stay the coming end. Another path before you... is to offer up that which you hold most dear. Abandon all delusions of control."'' *''"For the price of a single life, I shall leave this land in peace. As my "vanquisher", the duchy would bow to you. Wealth and power are sweet anodyne for heartache. You'll not gainsay my terms are more than generous. If it matters aught, the man who rules this land now won that honor through just such a bargain."'' *''"The decision is yours, Arisen. Now... choose!"'' :Making the choice *''"Though I called you here to me, It was ever your own feet, your own will that brought you."'' *''"And now again, the choice is yours, Arisen."'' *''"Offer up the life of your beloved, here and now, and you shall live as sovereign of this land. Your heart will remain ever in my safekeeping, and with it your mortality."'' *''"Take up your tiny barbs of steel and fight. And I shall respond with all of my being."'' *''"Or, if you would stand against me now, as at the outset of your journey, I shall allow it."'' *''"Then you will renounce your bond with this human and make an offering of their death? I shall not judge you, Arisen, for weakness is your nature as a child of man."'' *''"I ask this final time. Will you turn and leave this place?"'' *''"Doubt still holds you... hmmm. Very well. We have time, you and I."'' *''"You would face me, then? Tis a fool's choice, Arisen. But better fool than craven. I knew your mind ere you came... Still, I ask this final time. Arisen, will you stand and fight?"'' *''"Your choice is made, Arisen! As you have willed it, so shall it be!"'' :Battle *''"Show me your power, Arisen. Awaken now in full! Still my heart and lay open the path beyond."'' *''"This is not fate, nor duty's call. This battle is your own, waged of your own free will."'' *''"If you lack the strength to stay my fire... to stay the fated ruin... then all shall scatter as ash."'' *''"Now, come, Arisen!"'' *''"Heed well this place, Arisen. Know the frailty of the works of man. This hold once stood proud and firm... 'Twas the fool's decision of a man too weak brought it down."'' *''"Fight! Cling to life!"'' *''"Pitiable wingless human... return to the earth!"'' *''"Your life... your very heart rests here within me!"'' *''"Aye, reclaim that which you have lost... Take back your life... The surge of blood that tethers you to this world... It awaits you, Arisen, yearning here within me..."'' *''"The hour for turning back is past. The world will have its answer: you or me? Death, or life beyond?"'' *''"If you would gain aught, give your all here and now! Such is the contest you have chosen!"'' *''"Have you come so far to be stricken with cowardice, Arisen? You have chosen your path!"'' *''"Aye, raise your weapon... Your teeth of steel, your blood-red voice... Show me your power, Arisen! Prove yourself worthy of what lies beyond my corpse! Show that you possess the strength to still my heart. The will to do it. The soul!"'' *''"There is naught beyond this moment for those who will not give themselves whole to their cause."'' *''"Hollow vessel in the form of man, heed the will of your new master..."'' (When trying to possess a Pawn) *''"Yes, this fire! This pain!"'' *''"Slay me, and with me death itself. Stay the fires of destruction!"'' *''"This battle you have begun sits at the very heart of all creation. We are the axis about which the world turns, Arisen. Time itself flows with your footsteps!"'' *''"Show that you possess power fit to best me, or your world is forfeit unto ruin."'' *''"Tis the will of the master that shapes the soulless pawn. You've trained them well, Arisen."'' *''"Come, Arisen. If you are truly awakened unto the world, you shall weather the fires of perdition unscathed!"'' (When charging 'Flame Eruption' for the first time.) *''"Surpass me, if you would truly be the one to take up the endless chain."'' *''"Yes... I remember now. This sensation, this pain... I know it well. The hurt you visit upon me is the selfsame pain I once inflicted! This battle is mine, just as it is yours. It is aught I began long ago."'' *''"The one you refused to offer up shall die as sure as the rest!"'' *''"A false hope, fallen short..."'' (Arisen dies) *''"Then I must seek another ready to awaken... ready to walk the path to its end."'' (Arisen dies) :Death *''"Ugh... Stubborn child... whate'er meaning life holds... It makes men deaf to all reason. Heed me well, Arisen. In my death, you've won a future for this world... But what that future spells for you... For all men... Is a truth you'll find staring back from this world's utmost depths..."'' *''"Arisen... You have earned back what is yours! Your life belongs now to no other. You've won it by rights... It is yours to use or cast away as you see fit. Remember that..."'' Pawn Bestiary Knowledge For full information, refer to the Bestiary page or the according section on the Drake page. Enemy Specific : *Weak to Dark. In addition to witnessing these techniques, it is necessary for Pawns to participate in killing Grigori a total of three times either with their own Arisen or while travelling with others. Notes *It appears that it is Grigori who speaks to the Arisen during the quest Newly Arisen. If the Arisen attempts to leave the Chief's room without choosing a vocation, the voice will stop the Arisen, warn them against doing so, and will beckon the Arisen onward if they linger. He relents after stopping the Arisen three times. The default vocation is Fighter if the Arisen refuses to choose. *Killing the Dragon with no weapons equipped (by punching his heart) will result in getting no weapon rewards at all. *Grigori and the Ur-Dragon share many attacks, though the Ur-Dragon is more powerful. * The Dragon can be slain with a single Maker's Finger at the initial confrontation in the Tainted Mountain. This exploit gains little, and forfeits any loot or bestiary knowledge that might have been obtained later in the battle. However it is an essential part of any optimized Speed Run. Speculation *Grigori's speech: "Yes... I remember now. This sensation, this pain... I know it well. The hurt you visit upon me is the self same pain I once inflicted. This battle is mine, just as it is yours. It is aught I began long ago." likely refers to that Grigori himself once was an Arisen who battled The Dragon and later, apparently, had been defeated by the Seneschal and had been in turn transformed into a Dragon. This suggests that memories of his former life as an Arisen were lost or clouded on becoming a Dragon. *Refer to the Arisen page for more possible speculation on the Arisen timeline, and on characters that may have faced Grigori. *The Elysion refers to the Dragon as "Grigori", a name which the Dragon also mentions whilst taking the Arisen's heart. It is therefore assumed that Grigori was his name when he was once human. *Some refer to the language of the Dragons as Wyrmspeak, represented in-game as Latin. Grigori speaks Latin during the first encounter with the Arisen, then later speaks in English. It is possible that the Arisen may be able to understand Wyrmspeak through their link to the Dragon. Trivia *Grigori is the name given to the angels referred to as "the watchers" in the Books of Enoch in Biblical mythology (see Wikipedia:Grigori (angel)). The Dragon's winged appearance, his resistance to Holy magick, and the image displayed in the loading screen (revealed in full during the credits) completement this angelic motif within the mythology of Dragon's Dogma. *European Dragons have always been depicted as the ultimate evil, but have nevertheless always been used to transcribe challenges or hardships. One example of this is the classic tale of a knight saving a princess from a dragon - this theme is referenced somewhat in rescuing the Arisen's beloved from the Dragon. *During the pre-game start-up screen Grigori (or a very similar Dragon) can be seen roosting on The Ruins of Aernst Castle. References Category:Concepts Category:Dragons Category:Bosses Category:Articles Containing Spoilers Category:Dragon Species